


Like Home

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is haunted by an old voice he cannot place, this voice only comes to him in dreams and it wields a powerful light at all times. With every new dream Sam grows more and more desperate to reveal the person who owns the voice. Meanwhile Dean Winchester worries about his little brother at a constant state, watching him obsess over his dreams to the extent that he calls Castiel to help them. (Minor Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream of Light

Sam lay sound asleep in his large bed. The bunker had been like a gift given to them from their grandfather, the two hunters had never known such comfort in all their lives. They had never quite had a home, or a place to rest one's head after a hard days work, somewhere familiar. Sure, they may have stayed in the same motel once or twice but that was the limit. But finally, these two brothers found a place they now could call home. A place they could say they belonged and it was hidden away from everything and everyone. Well, most of the time. The youngest hunter began to toss and turn in his sleep, the covers became askew more and more as time went on. He was dreaming about something, and not a nice something. This was judging by the pure ferocity he was running at, he galloped down the dark back streets of Kansas. The one thing that remained unclear in this dream was exactly what he was running from, he didn't know. The dream had began with him running and so he continued to do so. The wind was screaming into the night, the trees looked as though they were at war with one another and the sound of Sam's heartbeat roared out into the darkness and the cold. He was exhausted, but he never looked behind him, he never stopped or slowed down in speed. Until suddenly a bright light shone outright into his face. The light was so white it stung his eyes, so much so that he could barely keep them open. He came to the realisation that he had stopped running, a foolish mistake on his part. He took one large stride to pick up his running but he couldn't go on, the light would not let him. He could not see where it came from, he couldn't think of anything that could ever bequeath such a stupendous light. Sam Winchester dropped to his knee's and embasked in the rays of light, they were blinding him, but he didn't care. For the light that shone on him had a mighty warmth to it. He felt something he had forgotten. It felt _like home._   As he felt his heart grow full and his eyes burn out, he heard a voice. A familiar, old voice he had not heard in many years. It simply spoke, with a beaming voice that echoed through the tall tree's. 

_"Sam."_

A gasp bellowed from Sam's mouth as he shot up in bed, his breathing was still heavy and his shirt was sticking to the sweat on his back but he was glad that it had just been a dream, for a moment he'd thought his eyes really were burnt out but he had been wrong. Sam looked at the clock, it was 9 am and he decided it was a good time to get up. It wasn't often he was able to sleep in, they were normally on a job somewhere out of Kansas, but not today. Today they had the day off.

Sam walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Dean, with his mouthful as usual. He pulled a face at his big brother and then smiled, walking to the coffee machine.

"You sleep alright?" Dean asked, making conversation.

"Uh...yeah....kinda...I mean. I had a weird dream but for some reason I'm not tired at all like I expected." He poured hot water into an already placed mug with coffee in it. Dean always made sure Sam had everything he was used to having right there in front of him, he was motherly in that sense. 

"Weird as in.... 'Why did I dream about Brad Pitt naked in my bed?' or like clowns?" Sam stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Did you dream about Brad Pitt naked in your b-"

"Shut up and answer the question!" Sam was all too used to Dean pretending he was straight, but he'd never been that open about it. Sam just had to challenge it a little. 

"Neither to tell you the truth. I was running from something...but I don't know what-"

"Sounds clownish to me-"

"I didn't finish..." He poured some milk into his coffee and put the milk back into the fridge. "I was running for hours when suddenly I couldn't run anymore and this overly bright light was shining in my face, I couldn't see anything. Then when I tried to move, it got worse and I dropped to the floor and I don't know why I just....felt at home. The light was burning my eyes out and the  _sound_ stung like hell in my ears, but I didn't want to move. I just stayed, kneeling in the middle of a dark Kansas field, tree's everywhere and this amazing light-" The way Sam was describing his dream to Dean made him feel like he had been there himself almost. He had no idea what he meant by anything, but he listened. Thoroughly intrigued by every word. "-Then I heard it. A man's voice, really loud. It said my name, that was all it said. But I recognised it, Dean....but I just can't put a face with the voice...I just can't." Sam began to feel a little too vulnerable, letting his feelings out like that. He turned to his finished mug of coffee and took a sip from it, blowing it before hand. 

"Well, Sammy I don't know what to tell yah. I've never had a dream like that before. Are you sure the voice wasn't dad's? or Bobby's?"

"Positive. It was nothing like there's... I guess it's one of those things I'll never know."

"Maybe, yeah." Dean made a sympathetic face then put his plate in the sink and wandered into the dining room, followed by Sam not long after. 


	2. Don't Make Me Do This

_"...You're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches..."_ Sam shifted in his sleep, hearing the unmistakable voice of Lucifer.

 _"...Don't make me do this...."_ Remorse? did Sam just hear the devil showing remorse? he fidgeted about in his sleep once more, a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin.

 _"Luci........"_ It was then that Sam heard it again, that same voice from another dream. It felt so comforting to him, he couldn't understand why....though he tried.

 _"They are broken....."_ Lucifer seemed furious with whomever he was speaking with, Sam assumed it was a demon who still possessed a little of that human love.

 _"No one makes us do anything....."_ The conversation Sam was hearing made no sense to him, he could only be picking up bits and pieces, he tried to put them together but failed. Tossing and turning in his sleep he struggled to understand with more passion.

" _......Don't make me do this..."_ He heard Lucifer say again, was he repeating himself? or was it the dream? he just couldn't figure it out, it was killing him inside.

 _"No one makes us do anything..."_ The voice said again. 

 _"They are broken, flawed abortions!"_ All though Sam Winchester had had the devil inside his head, inside his very soul and had seen all the hatred, all the lies, all the sins. He still had the bigger heart...he still had sympathy for the devil. No, the devil did not deserve sympathy for what he did to Sam, but he still gave it to him. Sam was cursed with a big heart sometimes.

 _"Damn right they're flawed!..."_ Was the voice taking his side now?  _"......But a lot of them try....to do better, to forgive!..."_ The voice was filled to the brim with passion, it was gut wrenching to listen to and not be able to see anything or be able to stop what inevitably would happen. Sam almost couldn't bare it. This voice felt like a home to Sam! And he knew what was about to happen to that voice, he couldn't bare it! But he couldn't wake up, no matter what.... he tossed and turned, he screamed to wake up.....but in reality he slept silently in the center of his bed.

_ "....Don't make me do this....." _

_"No one makes us do anything."_ No. Sam knew then that the conversation was finally making sense, it was all in the correct order. He didn't want to hear the beauty of the voice being destroyed, being taken from him. 

The scream that came from that voice woke Sam from everything. He sat up in bed at the speed of light once more, breathing heavy. It was morning again...

* * *

 

Sam had been sat at the dining table for hours, head in his hands with his eyes clenched shut. Every time Dean asked him something or spoke to him he silenced him without even making eye contact. He denied all food or drink given to him. Dean was really beginning to worry about him.

"Sam! Come on! Enough of this, you are not going to find out who the guy's voice is by sitting there doing nothing!"

"I'm trying to think, Dean!" Sam's voice bellowed at his big brother who was leaning on the table right across from him. It had been the first time today that Sam had finally shown eye contact with him. "Leave me alone!" He went back to his stance and Dean slammed his mug down on the table, storming out of the room and leaving Sam sat there, shoulders rising up and down as he breathed aggressively. 

A flutter of wings bounced around the room and Sam looked up to see Castiel staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Dean sent for me." Castiel announced in his usual gruff voice. "He said you are having trouble with remembering something." Sam sighed, agitated. 

"Yeah he's right....but I wish he didn't send for you....I was doing just fine by myself!" Just then Dean walked back into the room, standing next to ~~his boyfriend~~ Castiel.

"No you aren't, Sam. You've been sat there since I woke up...You've not eaten anything." Sam scowled at his brother.

"What did the voice sound like, Sam?" Castiel sat down across from him. During his time as a human, the angel had become accustom to sitting down whenever he could. He simply did it out of habit now.

"What....did it sound like?" Sam gave him his best bitch face. "Like a voice! You can't describe voices, Castiel!" 

"Sammy you are not yourself today, stop shouting at him and let him help!" Dean protected  ~~his boyfriend~~  Castiel. 

Sam sighed and stared at the table.

"Fine. Sorry....I just.....didn't get any sleep cause of the dream."

"What was the dream?" Castiel inquired, listening intensely. 

"Just a conversation....one of the voices- one of them was- it was Lucifer....he was talking to somebody....the same voice as I heard in my last five dreams. But- I can't place it!" He threw his fists on the table.

"What was Satan saying in the dream?" Dean asked, sitting down next to  ~~his boyfriend~~   _Castiel._

"I don't know exactly...it was mixed up....he seemed upset....."

"He's always upset, he's like a three year old." Dean snorted.

"....No but.....what he was about to do to the voice....he didn't want to do it......he kept saying....

"Don't make me do this." and then the voice kept saying back

"No one makes us do anything."

...But the voice seemed to be on our side! When Lucifer called us flawed he shouted back at him that we are flawed but we try to do better.....so that means the voice can't be human right?" All of a sudden Sam began to daydream, everything Dean and Castiel were saying became muffled in the background....then he heard it again. The voice of Lucifer.


	3. Let Me Go

"So that's all he said?" Questioned Dean, sharing a quick glance with Castiel.

" _"You learnt all your tricks from me..."_ " Yeah that's all he said. But what does it mean? Who is he talking to?"

Castiel had no answer for Sam and neither did Dean. Team free will began researching dreams, Sam on his laptop and Castiel and Dean researched through some old books that were at the bunker. They spent hours and hours on end, trying to find information with not even a scrap of it to show for. Another hour passed and Sam's eyes grew a little wider.

"Listen to this....

_"If we are being visited by a spirit the dream itself would be so vivid and real, to the point where on awakening you’d be left wondering if it really happened. The dream would stick with you for days, months, a lifetime even......."_

It could be a spirit, somebody I or we used to know trying to get through to me....but listen to what it goes on to say....

_"When a spirit does enter your dream, he or she will become the ultimate focus. Perhaps be shining brighter than other parts of your dream, ensuring they will not be mistaken or missed."_

But who is it?" Sam sighed and sat back in his chair. At least they'd gotten a little further.

"So a spirit then...it's a spirit trying to tell you it's alright perhaps? think of somebody who's died recently that's caused you a bit of grief..." Dean said.

"That's a very long list, Dean." Sam bitch faced his older brother. 

"No....I'm afraid this is not it...." Said Castiel. "I am an angel, I sense any spirit near by, even if it's only visiting you in your sleep." Sam let out a loud groan.

"Back to the drawing board I guess." Dean chuckled lightly and they each began their research again.

* * *

 

Another few hours later it was late and Sam had fallen asleep on the table with his head between his arms. Dean was close behind him and Castiel sat there, still reading through a book before he noticed Sam was shifting a little irregularly in his sleep. He nudged Dean lightly and pointed him at Sam. The angel outstretched his arm across to Sam and pressed his fingertips on his forehead, doing the same to Dean so that both of them could hear what was happening in Sam's dream. 

The rattle of chains could be heard, as if somebody was trying with all their mighty to get away from wherever they were being held. And then they heard a cry, a desperate, heart breaking shriek of agony.

 _"Please"_ It wailed.  _"You have to let me go, you don't know what you're doing!"_ Another cry of pain.  _"HELP ME! ANYBODY! PLEASE!"_ It hurt the two of them to listen to, because they knew this person was in seething pain and could do nothing, they could do nothing.  _"LET ME GO!"_ The voice began to weep and sob in uncontrollable, rash cries.  _"DEAN! SAM! PLEASE! WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!"_  Dean gasped aloud, followed by a shaky breathe.  _"I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID- OH GOD....PLEASE.......SOMEBODY....anybody......help me......please......"_ All they could hear after that was quiet, muffled sobbing coming from the person. This was all they heard for a few minutes until he spoke one more time.  _"Sam........"._

"Wait." Sam was awake....and he had been for a few minutes but none of them had noticed. "How can I hear that if you're awake?" Dean asked, worried. They heard it one more time after that....the quiet sobbing.

"....Sam....?" The three of them turned around to see the man. His legs were chained together, as were his hands. His neck had a chain around it which was keeping his head stuck facing slightly higher than normal. Upon his head was a metal chain....he wore it like a crown and they all noticed the needles going through and into his head. He was drenched in dirt, sweat and so much blood. He stood, face covered in tears and blood stains before collapsing.

"GABRIEL!" Sam roared. They all ran straight to the aid of the archangel, Sam picking him up and carrying him to the nearest bedroom and setting him down on the bed.

The three of them shared confused and worried faces.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?!" Dean yelled. Castiel swallowed but nobody noticed how nervous he had gotten. 

"That's what the scream was in that dream......it was Lucifer killing him..." Sam covered his mouth and closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breathe and letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Gabriel must have accidentally contacted you Sam." Castiel began to speak. "The needles inside his head must have been slotted in the wrong places, sometimes it sends messages or signals out to others whom the angel knows or once knew. It can be anybody they have a memory of. All though this is unusual....it is normally another who they miss or have a great deal of care for. He wouldn't have transported here if it were not a strong link." Castiel furrowed his brows. "I need to tend to him...."

"But he's a-"

"He saved our lives Dean..." Sam reminded Dean the fact he had forgotten. "He's his brother." Dean sighed. 

"Fine. I guess we do owe him that much."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled at him genuinely, making Dean's heart melt into little pieces.  

Castiel began with taking out the needles, it was difficult to do as every time he pulled one out Gabriel would let out a loud shriek. Castiel hated the sound, but it had to be done. Eventually he was able to take the entire thing off his head and he immediately got rid of it. He then began taking the neck chain off, which was far from easy but he managed. An hour had passed by the time All of his chained had been taken off him. Sam was sat on the other side of the bed watching and Dean was asleep in an arm chair.

Castiel was unsure about using his grace to heal an archangel, his grace was stronger than his....but that may only be when both angels are at full power. Gabriel was far from that. So he began to hover his hand above Gabriel's forehead, his grace seeping through into the cracks of Gabriel's vessel, healing his wounds all over. All that was left was the dirt and blood. Or so Castiel thought.


	4. I Said "get out"!

The wounded archangel lay on the bed, breathing sharp and heavily. He was drenched in both sweat and blood as he rested uncomfortably. Castiel had done what he could and assumed it had worked, he didn't know how wrong he was but he couldn't until Gabriel woke up and explained. It was the morning now, Dean made coffee in the kitchen for everybody and Castiel was sat on the edge of the bed watching Gabriel with an unsatisfied and nervous look etched upon his face. As Sam walked in he noticed his trench coat and suit jacket resting on the drawer. Castiel immediately turned to face the Winchester, offering a gentle but worried look. Sam returned it with one similar. Sitting on a chair opposite Castiel he scanned the sleeping archangel, before finally turning to make conversation.

"How are you doing you've been with him for hours?" Sam kept his voice quiet so that he didn't wake him. Before Castiel had a chance to reply Dean kicked the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall. The cups on the tray he was holding all rattled against each other and both Sam and Castiel looked up to see Dean with his eyes clenched shut and his teeth together in the biggest grimace you could imagine. 

"Oops..." Dean whispered, acknowledging the other's glares. 

"Could you say that a bit louder? I didn't hear you..." The three looked to Gabriel, who's eyes were scarcely open, but they were glad he was able to make a joke. The three chuckled.

"Come on, let's have you lazy daisy!" Dean called, grinning widely as he set the tray down.

"What?" Sam and Gabriel asked with equally unimpressed faces.

"I miss Kevin and Charlie..." Dean let out a dismal sigh before handing Sam and Castiel his coffee. Gabriel winced and grimaced as he sat up, now leaning against the headboard.

"Where's my cocktail, Dean?" Gabriel's voice was incredibly gruff, Sam threw a sympathetic look his way but Gabriel didn't look at him once, focusing his attention only to Castiel and Dean.

"Get your own, asshole." Retorted Dean

"I'm weak." 

"You're an archangel who doesn't drink, you don't need a cocktail."

"You don't have to have sex but you watch porn a lot." Gabriel coaxed

"SO DO YOU!" Dean bit back.

"Will you two, shut up?! Gabriel we need to know how you're feeling." Sam stopped the two, asking the serious question. Castiel was standing at the foot of the bed waiting for Gabriel to reply to Sam's question, but he didn't. He glanced at Sam as he spoke and then looked at the wall, pretending he'd not heard him speak. Sam couldn't understand why he was acting like this, he'd been haunting his dreams for weeks and now he's completely ignoring his presence.

"I like porn and sex, and I like cocktails!" Gabriel yelled back to Dean. Sam sighed loudly before yelling at the archangel, shocking the entire room.

"AM I GOD DAMN INVISIBLE TO YOU, GABRIEL?!...." He jumped, breathing heavily but he still refused to look at him. "...YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME FROM SLEEPING FOR WEEKS BY SENDING ME VISIONS AND RIDDLES IN MY DREAMS AND NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING MY EXISTENCE?" Sam stood next to him, furious.

"I'd like to get a bit more rest, if that's alright with you guys." Gabriel was glaring at the floor and neither Dean nor Castiel seemed to want to get involved. They didn't even know what to say.

"You aren't the only one who'd like to get some rest, Gabriel." Sam spat back. Gabriel finally made eye contact with him and his eyes filled and grew a little wider. He seemed to take the form of an old man at this point. It was odd, but he just broke down into tears, leaning forward on the bed to drop his head into his crossed legs, hands covering his face and hiding it from everybody. His shoulders trembled as he sobbed quietly. You could truly see his age as he did this, he no longer looked like a middle aged man but you could see the archangel's age finally. Sam was immediately sorry for shouting at him.

"Gabriel....I'm sorry.....I shouldn't have shouted at you I was just....mad at you."

"Get....out......" He managed to speak between his silent weeping. "All of you....." Castiel placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in a form of comfort.

"I'm sorry, brother." Castiel and Dean walked out as he asked, but Sam didn't follow. He walked behind them but stopped and closed the door, keeping himself alone in the room with Gabriel.

Gabriel's crying was no longer in silence, he'd assumed as the door closed everybody had left him and he let out all of his emotion, sobbing frantically into his own hands. Sam couldn't do much, to see an archangel weeping struck him in a place he'd never been struck. 

"Gabriel....." Sam spoke softly and quietly, Gabriel's heavy breathing hitched and he looked up with tear filled eyes and stained cheeks. The pure ferocity in his eyes was enough to send Lucifer running.

"I said "get out"!" Gabriel shouted at him between loud sobs. "GO! NOW!" Gabriel screamed at him. Sam was almost crying himself now, but he refused to let it show.

He walked over to the bed, ignoring Gabriel's threats and curses. Gabriel needed comfort and he was going to have it if it killed Sam.

"Don't! Please don't come any closer!" Gabriel crawled back, away from Sam, he was edging closer and closer to the bed before Sam climbed onto the bed and grabbed him, pulling him towards himself and embracing him like a brother, like a child. He pulled him as close as he could, his own body shaking from the trembling sobs Gabriel let out.

"Shhhh, Gabriel. It's alright." The archangel gave in almost right away, adoring the much needed comfort he had not had in centuries. All he ever did was have sex, not once had he received a genuine hug from somebody since he'd left heaven. He was almost a child when he had left there, he hadn't grown up enough and he needed attention and love but that was everything he never got. Sam was determined to give it to him now as much as he could. Sam, sat up, rested against the headboard of the bed with Gabriel clinging to his chest, his nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as Gabriel sobbed into his chest. Sam was rubbing his back gently but it wasn't doing much good at all.

"Five years....." Gabriel cried. "......Chained away for 5 years.....why didn't you answer me?!" Gabriel hit Sam's chest in a rage, but Sam pulled him closer and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel.....I only started hearing you 3 weeks ago! I didn't understand...." The archangel shook his head.

"....I know I was horrible to you and Dean.....I know I was.......I deserved what came to me.......you need to leave....." Sam rested his head on Gabriel's.

"I'm not leaving, Gabe. Yes you did all of those things to us, but you saved our lives and we owe you.  _I owe you, Gabriel. I l- lo-"_ Sam sighed. No. Now was not the time to admit that kind of problem. "It doesn't matter. An eye for an eye, okay? Just please stop crying it's unbearable."

"Watching me crying is unbearable? you should try being confined in a torture induced angel heaven." Gabriel managed to stop crying, but he was still breathing horribly. "Did I ever tell you.....how much I like...candle lit dinners and...." He panted a little. "...Watching the stars and....the sun rise......and feeling somebody's breath near yours.....it's......." His panting grew lighter as he drifted off into a deep sleep. He'd sobbed himself back into exhaustion and fallen asleep in the younger Winchester's arms. Sam lay with him for a while, enjoying holding ~~his~~ the archangel there, close to his heart and knowing he was okay.


	5. I’m not blushing

Dean and Castiel found themselves in the kitchen whilst Sam tended to Gabriel, neither of them knew about his panic attack or the fact that he was now asleep. By now Sam was asleep too, after the last few weeks of disturbances Sam hadn’t exactly been getting sleep either.

In the kitchen Castiel stood watching Dean as he made himself another cup of coffee, the last one had gone cold and he assured Castiel he needed one. He then very obviously poured some rum into his mug whilst he stirred it, before throwing the tea spoon in the sink. Dean wasn’t comfortable with having one of the most powerful creatures in all the universe lying down in one of their beds, it didn’t sit right with him at all.  Considering Gabriel had attempted to kill Dean several hundred times, Dean was well within his rights. The older Winchester took a gulp of his coffee as he turned around, leaning on the kitchen counter with his eyes at the floor.

The angel in his presence hadn’t said a word the entire time, Castiel’s conscience rested too much on the state of his older brother and whether or not he had healed him like he’d hoped. Dean only just noticed Castiel standing there when he took his third sip of coffee, he looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Castiel’s blue eyes were full of worry, they even looked a little watery which cause Dean to worry straight away, it was rare he saw castiel like this.

“Cas, man. Are you alright?” Castiel’s eyes shot up straight to Dean’s, he swallowed hard and released a sigh.

“I don’t think I healed him properly.” Cas finally admitted.

“How can you tell?” Dean inquired, ushering Castiel to follow him as he walked into the dining room.

They both took a seat across from each other and Dean leaned half way across the table to show he was listening properly.

“I am only a seraph, Gabriel is an archangel. If both of our grace were fully replenished I couldn’t heal so much as a cut on him, that’s how much more powerful than me he is. “ Castiel explained his worries to Dean and when he finished he simply looked down at the table.

“But, neither of your graces are 100% right now and you healed a lot of his marks, I watched.”

“That was his physical form, Dean. The vessel is easy to heal, but the grace is not. I could barely see his grace, that’s how bad he is. I could only see the outline of his wings and his halo. What if they harmed his grace?” Castiel pondered this, looking up into Dean’s eyes with worry in his eyes.

“Well then we’ll just have to ask him then. What do you think him and Sam are talking about?” Cas listened for their voices in the room they were in, but not a word was spoken. A light sound of snoring could be heard from both.

“They’re both asleep.”

“Asleep. Oh…” Dean took a sip of his coffee. “Wait, in the same bed?!” Dean swallowed, wide eyed in shock at the thought of that image.

“What is wrong with them sleeping side by side?” Cas tilted his head slightly.

“Well…..I mean that’s like if we slept side by side!”

“I do not see what’s wrong with that…” Castiel admitted, he was a little confused by all the drama Dean was creating about this.

“You don’t see what’s…….well….I’m not….we’re not…….dating or anything we can’t share a bed.” Dean was aggressively trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks rapidly.

“Why has your face gone red Dean? are you feeling alright?” Dean hid his face from him, uncomfortable.

“I’m not blushing, I mean- I- my face isn’t red it’s not….I’m fine……” He threw his head onto the desk in pure embarrassment.

“Dean should I go and call Sam? was it the alcohol or something.”

“No! do not get Sam, he’d make it worse! Just leave it, Cas.”

“But I just-”

“Drop it.” The angel sat back in confusion, why was Dean being so stroppy with him? he only cared for his welfare. He sat back in silence, staring at the tables edge. Minutes past before a word was spoken.

“Sorry, Cas….i just…..I had a moment back then….I made myself uncomfortable it was'nt your fault.”

“It’s alright, Dean. I understand….” He offered him a small smile. “...I think.” Dean swallowed hard, looking into his eyes for a longer time than he needed to. Another few minutes past.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked again.

“Hm? what?”

“You’ve baring staring at me for three minutes, you’ve barely blinked.” Dean’s face shot to the side.

“Sorry, I was just….day dreaming.” He replied

“What about?”

“What? nothing! not you, I mean...I-” He covered his face again, entirely missing the fact that Castiel was now turning a little red.

“Oh look I’m out of coffee!” Dean giggled awkwardly like some school-girl who’s crush had just sat next to them before he almost flew out of the room with a half empty coffee mug. Castiel sat there in silence for a long while after.


	6. Wings, smart ass

Gabriel began to stir in his sleep and Sam assumed he was going to wake up soon. He decided it was best to get him a glass of water before he did. On his way into the kitchen he was met with Dean and Castiel, sitting in an awkward atmosphere that Sam could only describe as toxic.

“Are you two alright?” He asked. “You aren’t...talking….” Sam was confused as hell admittedly, all though he also needed to get water for Gabriel before he woke up. He was a little torn with what to see to first.

“There’s no atmosphere, we’re fine!” Dean barked, Castiel making uncomfortable eye contact with Sam before looking back down at his reading.

“Okay, a guy can tell where he isn’t wanted I guess.” He wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, pouring water into a glass. On his way back he glanced at both Castiel and Dean, but saying nothing.

Entering the room he noticed that Gabriel wasn’t in his bed, or the room for that matter. But as ill as he was, he couldn’t have gone far. He placed the water down on the desk and then hurried out of the room to find the archangel.

“Gabriel?” The tall man called out. He was about to take a right but when he heard a loud thud and a painful screech he ran left, following the noise. It wasn’t long until Dean and Castiel were behind him also.

Gabriel was on the floor in the bathroom, leaning against the bathtub with a painful expression.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing out of bed?” Sam scolded him gently.

“I just wanted to wash my face...so much blood.” He felt sorry for him. This once extraordinary, omnipotent creature who stood tall than all others was cowering in his own blood on the floor of a bathroom.

“Gabriel, you should have asked me...I could have brought you all you needed.”

“I just want to do it all myself...I thought I’d be fine...turns out my little brother is nothing like Raphael.”

“Good.” Dean said, firmly.

“Raphael was the greatest healer of them all, Dean….it’s not all good.” Gabriel attempted to get back up, falling back down when he got so far.

“Careful there, Gabriel!” Castiel came around to him, helping Sam to lift him up. They helped him out of the room, allowing him to lean on both of their sides, Dean made sure nothing was in his way as they travelled back to the bedroom.

Back in the bedroom the archangel sat up on the bed, sipping the glass of water Sam had left him.

“What did I not heal, brother?”

“Gabriel looked up at him timidly.

“My wings.”

“Wings? They hurt your wings too?” Dean asked, concerned for once which came as a shock to Sam and Gabriel.

“All of them…” Gabriel continued.

“Wait all? you have more than two?” Sam asked. He’d always assumed every angel had one pair of wings and that was it.

“Six to be exact.” Gabriel finished answering questions now, lying back against the headboard of the bed.

“What….” Sam cleared his throat. “...What do they look like?”

“What do they look like?” Gabriel stared at him with a raised brow.

Sam and Dean shared a look before returning to Gabriel.

“Wings, smart ass.” Gabriel shouted.

“I mean- what colour are they?”

“They’re mixed, mainly golds and browns….some blue in places.” Gabriel was breathing heavily as he grabbed his back, rubbing it up and down to try and relieve some pain.

“Cool, so not poofy and white?” Dean laughed at himself and Gabriel scowled.

“I’ll get you some water and a towel.” Sam walked out of the room to fetch some supplies. Whilst he was gone Castiel massaged his back gently, it wouldn’t help much, but it was better than nothing.


	7. "Sam Likes a Boy!"

The atmosphere in the room was tense and confining for Gabriel. To be one of the most powerful beings the last time you were with these people was one thing, but to be a weak mass of blood and fear the next time was unnerving. Gabriel had reason to be timid and fearful of the Winchesters. After all he had put them through, which was a lot, he expected nothing but to be turned away at the front door. That is to say if the bunker had a front door exactly, or if Gabriel had even come in through the front door but you get the picture. Being almost entirely powerless was a huge kick to the archangels self esteem right now.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Sam since he'd been lying in that bed. Because he had, probably more than he'd like to admit. But he couldn't stop himself and he had so many questions on his mind. Why was he here? How did he get to the bunker? and more importantly, why was Sam by his side since the moment he appeared in front of him. Why was he helping him? he wasn't his friend, he was far from it. After deducing these questions in his mind for hours on end he came to the conclusion that Sam was simply being human. And to be human meant to care for another, for the most part. Gabriel refused to admit it but he was starting to like the kid. He was at least fond of him, but that was all he would admit to. Gabriel was a stubborn being after all.

Sam and Castiel had helped him back into the bedroom after finding him on the floor in the bathroom. Sam figured he may not be able to get onto the bed without hurting himself a little, so he placed one arm underneath his legs and the other behind his shoulders before picking him up like it was nothing. It took Gabriel by surprise and if Sam was looking at his face he would be able to see a faint blush behind his cheeks, but of course he didn't much to Gabriel's satisfaction.

"Oh, Sammy you sweep me off my feet!"

"Shut up!" The tall Winchester placed him onto the bed carefully then quickly turned around and walked out of the room. He refused to make eye contact with his brother as he left, knowing he would say something. He knew Dean better than himself. After a few minutes Sam came back in with a glass of water, then setting it down beside Gabriel and taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Oh now he's climbing into bed with me!" Gabriel snorted. "You're such a flirt, Moose."

"Don't call me that!" Yelled Sam.

"Oh sure but you're okay with the other comments he's made at you?" Dean teased Sam, Gabriel chuckling with him.

"Shut it, Dean." It made Sam uncomfortable to hear Gabriel and his brother teasing him like that.

"We need to sort out your wings, Gabriel." Castiel pointed out, breaking the now awkward silence in the room. "They will only get worse if I don't."

"Alright, alright. Just go easy on me." The archangel sighed, beginning to unbutton the ripped shirt he was wearing.

"Woah! We didn't ask for a strip, man!" Dean covered his eyes.

"What are you, twelve?" Sam raised a brow at his brother.

"I don't wanna rip my shirt, shove off outta here anyway I don't want you seeing my wings..." 

"Why not?"

"It ain't right? it'd be like me flashing you, do you want that? and I mean Dean by the way, of course Sammy wants that..." He sent a wink Sam's way, casting a deep red blush over the man's face. Swallowing hard, Sam rose from the bed but before he began to walk Gabriel's hand ended up on his backside, giving him a quick pinch before lying back against the headboard with a giggle. The young Winchester yelped like a dog with it's tail in the door and his face turned to the darkest shade of red as was physically possible. He hurried out of the room, showered in embarrassment. Dean however was clasping onto his knees, laughing himself stupid still in the room with Gabriel and Castiel. It took Sam to walk back in, face red, to pull him out with him. He was still laughing as he dragged him down the corridor.

Eventually Sam took a seat at the big table and Dean stared at him in silence for a few seconds before erupting in laughter once more.

"Don't." Sam warned.  

Dean smirked.

"I said don't." He growled at his brother.

"Sam likes a boy, Sam likes a boy!" Dean sang, half laughing.

"I DO NOT LIKE GABRIEL!" Sam suddenly flung himself at Dean, pinning him to the ground. "TAKE IT BACK!" Dean was two busy laughing on the floor to care about what Sam could physically do to him.

The brothers had been arguing, squabbling and fighting for about 15 minutes until Castiel walked in with Gabriel close behind, struggling a little.

"KISS HIM IF YOU LIKE HIM, SAMMY!" Dean was yelling, he was sat on top of Sam laughing.

"MAYBE IF YOU KISS CAS I WILL!" Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's neck.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"What are you doing?" Castiel interrupted them both and Sam shoved Dean off him, sitting up on the floor afterward.

"Nothing." Sam said, throwing a glare Dean's way. "Just planning Dean and your's wedding." Dean was furious and his face turned bright red. 

"I am sure Dean knows that angels are not supposed to get married, Sam." Castiel said. A roar of laughter came from Gabriel behind him. He was laughing so hard he had to clutch onto Cas to stay up right. 

"Cas, I think Sam was trying to tell you something." Gabriel explained, pushing it further.

"No, Cas! Sam is NOT trying to tell you something!" Dean yelled, standing up finally, jaw clenched. 

"He fancies the pants of you, bro. Always thinking about you, gives his downstairs a little havoc I heard."

"Oh you are SO dead!" Gabriel winked at Dean.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's leave these two alone to talk for a while...about their feelings." The archangel disappeared down the corridor and Sam followed. 

"What? no, no, no, no! Don't leave me!" Dean gripped onto Gabriel's arm. "How do you even talk to an angel about that....?" He whispered into Gabriel's ear.

"Dean, if you're trying to keep me from listening I can hear your thoughts anyway, it is pointless." Castiel smiled at him, which was odd. It wasn't a joke smile, it was sincere and genuine. 

Gabriel and Sam left, leaving Dean and Castiel alone together. The atmosphere was awkward. But little did Dean know Gabriel was saying something to Castiel through their minds.

"I- uh....have no idea what that was about..." Dean said, pretending to be straight. I mean....just 'Dean said'. Anyway, the oldest Winchester was about to walk into the kitchen, but the angel blocked his way. He swallowed hard as Castiel got uncomfortably close to him. "What- what are you doing, Cas?"

"Do you think it possible for an angel to marry?" He asked Dean. "I think I'd like that. Being joined to another for the rest of their life. Like being a guardian angel." Dean giggled nervously, backing away a little. Then suddenly, without hesitation and without care, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's in a tender kiss. After such a surprise all that could be heard was Gabriel and Sam laughing in the corridor.

"Finally!" Gabriel called, before walking back to his room. 


End file.
